Love Square?
by Saki G
Summary: The usual romantic high-school fics you read. But with a BIGGER TWIST: When a Popularity Contest shines upon the school, people are either brought apart or together. But when you join a reality tv show where you stay with a hot celeb.. MxK
1. Chapter 1

"Love Square?"

Chapter 1: What a Morning!

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Hey guys! As you can see, I am starting a new story and this is my first UFO Baby fic ü. So, if you please, go easy on me! Please, don't flame me...okay? Thanks a lot! By the way, before anything else, I'd seriously like to thank anyone who would review on this first chappy!

...0o0o0o0o...

"Rise and shine, sunshine!" Kanata yelled annoyingly at the sleeping Miyu. "Get up, or you'll be late for class…again!" He teased.

'Darn it! I know Kanata and I agreed to be nice to each other, but this is too much!' Miyu thought sleepily.

Flashback:

"Mamaaa, Papaaa!" Baby Ruu yelled, as Miyu and Kanata were having one of their little arguments again.

"SHUT UP, YOU SICK FREAK!!" Miyu shouted at Kanata.

"Oohh, Look who's talking, big mouth!" He replied coolly, but obviously annoyed by the beautiful blonde girl.

"Hey, you guys, stop it already!" Wanya ordered. "You're making Baby Ruu cry!"

And in the middle of their argument, they both looked at Ruu who obviously was at the feat of crying. Then they both abruptly stop their yelling and 'pretended' to hug each other, in order to fool the child that they have reunited. Unfortunately, their little plan didn't work and Ruu started to cry really loud, and did some magic that gave the walls a whole lot of burns and holes. Miyu and Kanata tried to cheer the poor child up in order to make him stop crying and stop burning the temple.

"Oh, please stop crying, Ruu…" Miyu begged gently.

"Yeah, look, Papa and Mama are friends again…" Kanata coaxed.

Miyu and Kanata both blushed. And Ruu stopped crying and started to giggle, but he was trying to say something, but neither Miyu nor Kanata can make out what it was exactly.

"What's he saying, Miyu?" Kanata asked.

"Dunno." She answered.

But Wanya had a different expression on his face. It was a mixture of joy and dread.

"What is it, Wanya?" Kanata asked.

"I know what Ruu is trying to say, guys…" Wanya said. "He's trying to say that from now on, he doesn't want to see nor hear you guys fighting or yelling at each other or else he'll run away…"

When Ruu heard that he started nodding his head and laughing.

"Is that right, Ruu?" Miyu asked, quite worriedly.

He nodded.

—End Of Flashback—

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you…" Miyu got up, but she was still sleepy, and slightly annoyed.

'You'll see Kanata darling, I'll get my revenge on you…' Miyu thought.

"Oh, by the way, honey, It's my turn to make breakfast today, so you just stay over there, alright?" Miyu said sarcastically. Ruu frowned. "I-I mean, don't you want to help me, darling?"

Kanata sighed.

'Why do we have to do this? Why must we pretend to be a loving couple? With the mushy-mushy name-calling and everything?' He thought grimly.

"Anytime, sweetheart…" Kanata said with a wide romantic smile.

"Excellent…sweetie!" Miyu replied with twinkling eyes.

So they both went to the kitchen with Ruu hot on their trail.

"By the way, honey," Kanata started. "Shouldn't you start getting dressed?"

"Oh, yeah!" Miyu said thoughtfully. "You're right darling, I really must!" She said happily, because that meant that they could stop pretending to be lovers for a while.

"Alright, I'll just be the one to cook—" Kanata was interrupted.

"NO!" Ruu suddenly yelled. "Mama, Papa!"

"What is it Ruu?" Wanya asked quite surprised. Then Ruu started talking gibberish that only Wanya could understand. "What?!" Wanya blurted out with crimson cheeks. "No, I'm sorry Ruu, but that's something Mama and Papa can't do…" Wanya said defensively.

"What is it Wanya? What did he say?" Miyu and Kanata asked in unison.

"He said that you guys should _always_ be together…" Wanya was turning ten shades of red.

"W-What?!" Miyu asked with blushing cheeks as well. "Nu-uh! No way! Sorry Ruu, but that's impossible…!!!"

Then he started crying…again.

"Oh c'mon. Ruu! Stop crying, or our neighbors will get mad at us!" Kanata said with a crimson face.

"Uhm, Kanata, we don't have neighbors…" Miyu whispered.

"Yeah, but it's not like Ruu knows that…" He whispered back.

They both nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Wanya whispered to the 'couple'. "You guys will both dress up in one room, but there will be a curtain that will separate your spaces, okay?"

"Good plan, but, what if Ruu wants to go in, as well?" Miyu asked.

"Then you guys would have to dress up, back-to-back, get it? But there would be no curtain…" Wanya stated.

"Alright fine, let's do it!" They all said together.

So they did just that. Miyu and Kanata dressed up together (in the same room) but neither of them could see each other because they weren't facing each other. Then they went to school, after they:

--Brushed their teeth _together_

--Cooked their breakfast _together_

--Ate their breakfast _together_

--Washed the dishes _together_

--And made Lunch _together_

"Bye, Baby Ruu! Bye Wanya!" Miyu and Kanata said _together_.

But before they can take one more step, Ruu floated to them and got their hands and made them hold each other (with their fingers intertwined!).

They both blushed and looked at each other before they went on their way.

"Take care, guys!" Wanya called out. Miyu and Kanata smiled at the pet-sitter.

...0o0o0o0o...

Sorry about the short chappy…ü

I promise that I'll update right away, okay? See 'ya!

—Saki G.—

Don't forget to press that little button over there and tell me what you think, okay? ü


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: An Unexpected Phone Call

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for over a month, but our exams just ended a couple of weeks ago, and we had to finish up tons of requirements. But you probably don't care. It's all good here, and here's your next chapter. Please enjoy :). Oh, and by the way, I'm really happy to those who reviewed on my story earlier on. I hope you still keep on reviewing until the end of my story/fic!

**Mask Rider Roy: thank you very much for supporting all the stories I've written so far. I greatly appreciate it. Review ka ulet ah! Salamat :)**

**Lance: Here it is. Please enjoy :)**

**Cali :): Don't worry, I still remember you perfectly :)!**

**Granasaber: I'm sorry if you had a hard time reading it. I made it into a script-form story just for you! Please enjoy :) Sana ma-gets mo na siya ngayon! Hahahaha! Review ka pa ah! Tapos sabihin mo sa akin kung may mali sa grammar ko ah…di kasi ako englishera eh! Haha :) **

Chapter Two: An Unexpected Phone Call

When class ended…

"Hey Miyu, Kanata!" Nozomu called.

"Yeah?" Kanata replied. "What is it?"

"Do you and Miyu want to go out with us tonight?" Santa replied for Nozomu.

"Well, I've got no say in that, try asking Miyuabout it." Kanata replied flatly.

"Aya and Nanami already asked Miyu about it," Santa replied. "She told them to ask _you_ about it."

"Sorry guys, but we've got tons of homework to do," Kanata replied. "Maybe another time."

"All right then…" Santa sounded crestfallen. "Maybe another time…" He sighed while walking away.

'_Sorry guys…we'd__really like to go…but we just can't afford having Luu burn down the temple if we were home too late…' _Kanata thought.

"Hey Kanata, are you coming or not?" Miyu asked impatiently, striking through Kanata's thoughts. "We've got chores to do, you know!"

"Oh, Right."

They started walking back home.

**At the temple…**

"Hey, guys!" Wanya called out. "Where've you been? And where's the stuff I asked you to buy at the grocery?" The pet-sitter questioned.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot to go shopping!" Miyu slapped her hand on her forehead as if it would help the situation anymore. "What was I supposed to buy again…eggs!" She recalled.

"You have to hurry to the market place, or we'll run out of discount coupons! They only give 'em out until 6:30 pm, and it's already a quarter past six!" Wanya (the discount addict) reminded. Scratch that. Nagged. "Go!"

So she left without even getting changed out of her uniform (which suited her well, I must say).

* * *

**Kanata's POV**

So when Miyu left, I went straight into the shower to take a bath before she got home (or else we'd fight over who gets to go in first). But before I could even step in the tub, the phone rang.

Who could be calling?

So I picked up the phone. A guy's voice came. A _teenage _guy's voice.

Me: Hello? Saionji residence.

Mystery Boy: Uh, yes. Hello? May I please speak to Miyu Kozuki?

Me: Sorry, but she's not here. She's out doing some errands.

Mystery Boy: Oh…

(he sounded really disappointed. I mean _really _disappointed.)

Mystery boy: May I know who this is?

Me: I'm Kanata Saionji. And you are…?

Mystery Boy: Oh, right. I'm Andrew Way. What sort of relationship do you have with Miyu?

Me: Nothing. She's my cousin. And you?

Andrew: Nothing (yet). Okay, if she's not there, I guess I'd better call later. Good bye.

(I wasn't sure if he really said 'yet', but it sure sounded like he did…)

I placed he phone back on the receiver and went back to my bath. Just in time too! I could swear I heard Miyu come in already. I wonder who that guy could have been? Miyu's suitor?

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I'm home!" Miyu yelled, carrying a plastic bag with a dozen eggs.

"Hey Miyu! You got a phone call from an Andrew Way a few minutes ago!" Kanata yelled from the bathroom.

"Andrew?" Miyu gasped in surprise. Luckily, no one heard.

"Oh, Miyu," Wanya said. "Did you get any coupons?" He asked.

"Uh…yeah." Miyu was still shocked from the news. She handed the bag, the change, and the coupons over to Wanya. He skimmed through the coupons and whined in dismay.

"What?! Just 2 Yen off fresh milk?!" He complained. "You humans are so stingy!" It was the last thing she heard Wanya said until he went into the kitchen. And now, Miyu was alone in the living room.

'_Andrew…called? How could he have known my number?'_ Miyu thought while walking to her room, which was right in front of the bathroom (in this fic, at least. Mwahaha!), and she was sure she heard Kanata mumbling some things in the shower. Perhaps it was about Andrew?

'_Naah…of course not! Kanata would never give heck over me…(mental sigh)' _Miyu thought ruefully.

"I guess I'd better get changed before dinner…" Miyu whispered to herself.

So she did just that. She wore her usual clothes: a light blue sweater, and a dark blue minni-skirt. Then checked out her computer for any e-mails, she hasn't looked at them for the past two days. It said she had five unread messages in her inbox. She decided to read them after dinner, when Luu would finally be asleep, and she'd have some privacy. She sighed.

'_How on earth did I get myself in this mess?' _Miyu wondered with a hint of frustration. Then her thoughts wandered off to Andrew. Her best friend in America. But of course, no one in Japan knew about him. She was afraid that Andrew would get mad at her for leaving without even a little notice…or a simple goodbye.

"Miyu! Your dinner's getting cold!" Wanya shouted. Cutting through the girl's thoughts.

"O-Okay! I'll be there in a minute!" Miyu answered back. So she got herself together, and acted as if everything was all right.

So she went straight to the kitchen, where Wanya (in his human form feeding Luu), and Kanata were waiting for her.

"So…what's for dinner?" Miyu asked. It was obviously pumpkin soup, but she had to get a conversation starting. She never liked eating in a quiet table.

"Isn't it obvious? It's pumpkin soup, dummy!" Kanata answered flatly then took a sip from his spoon.

"Oh, right." She replied. And got seated in her usual place in the table.

"Hey Miyu," Kanata called. "Who was that Andrew guy?" Kanata asked with a teasing smirk. Miyu couldn't tell whether that smirk was a curious one, or a jealous one. He certainly has his ways of covering up his emotions. Wait, back to the situation. Miyu was cornered by this sudden question.

"Oh…uh…he's just…er…a really good friend of mine from America," Well, it was the truth. But not the whole truth. Kanata didn't seem pleased with her reply. But he just shrugged and changed the subject to a little TV show he saw called 'The Lucky 3'. It was a reality TV show, wherein two ordinary teenagers, and one teenage superstar, would be locked up inside a house for three whole months with absolutely no communication with the outside world. Wanya said something about it being 'too dangerous'. Miyu said she wanted to try it out. Kanata said that he would only want to do it to meet the star…

"Uh…yeah," Miyu suddenly remembered about the e-mails. "I'm done eating, the food was great…" She stood up and went straight to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Wanya asked. Kanata shrugged his shoulders. "She even forgot to bring her dishes to the sink…"

* * *

So Miyu opened her inbox. Four of her messages came from Aya, so she basically had an idea of what it was about…another play. But the fifth one was the most intriguing…

TO:

FR:

CC: I finally found you…

Hi Miyu! It's Andrew. Do you still remember me? I hope you do. It's been nearly two years since you've gone. As you might already know, things are going great here in America. Jenifer and the others are missing you already. We've all been searching for you…Jenifer, Jane, Chris and the rest of the gang. Chill. We're not mad at you :). We're just a little sad that you left us here without even saying goodbye. It's a good thing we came across that girl: Christine Hanakomachi, I think. She told us about you staying there in Japan with some boy…haha! We had such awesome luck on that day. Now we know where you are! We're coming over there for a visit on Wednesday, okay? Until then, see you!

Signed: Andrew Way

E-mail received at: January 14.Tuesday at 10:00 pm.

Miyu panicked. _Today_ was Wednesday!

She heard the doorbell ring, and Luu cry.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Now please review, and I promise to update really soon, okay? See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Surprise, Surprise…

A/N: Gosh, I'm so sorry for not updating. Well, here it is, I hope you enjoy :). And thanks for the reviews, they really inspired me a lot…and also, thanks to those who 'favorited' my stories. That meant

Kanata Saionji Actually, in my fic, Miyu went to a boarding school for two years, then moved to Japan. I'm so sorry for not clearing that. Same goes for everyone reading this.

Luna Harmony, abelXesther4ever, and Mask Rider Roy Thanks very much for your reviews.

To Everyone, Please read their stories (Kanata Saionji, abelXesther4ever, Mask Rider Roy), they are excellent writers. Once again, thank you.

…oooooooooooooooooooo…

"This cannot be happening to me…" Miyu murmured. "What'll I say when I meet them?" She sighed.

'I guess running away didn't help me at all…' She thought grimly as she reminiscences her bad memories of moving away from home (in America) without a word. She was afraid that when her friends found out she was moving, they would try to stop her and make the whole thing hard for her. Not that moving away wasn't hard enough…

Her heart was beating really fast as she stood up and raced to the door, only to see Wanya (in human form, of course) closing it.

"Hey, Wanya, who was that at the door just now?" Miyu asked, her voice was trembling.

Then all of a sudden, she felt hands on both of her shoulders. She shivered.

"Hey Miyu, what's wrong with you?" It was just Kanata. "Your shaking like crazy…did you see a ghost or something?"

She let out a little sigh, and shook her head.

"Or maybe…you're hiding something from us." Kanata said flatly. Miyu's face turned pale.

"N-no…of course not, what could I possibly be hiding from you?" Her voice had been a little bit on the high-pitched side.

"Yeah right." Kanata uttered in disbelief. "What's wrong? Is someone blackmailing you or something, come on Miyu, tell me…" His voice was all concern.

Miyu really wanted to tell him, but for some reason, she felt like she shouldn't. Now she just didn't know what to do!

"Umm…hey guys," Wanya interrupted waving a yellow envelope in the air. "We've got mail, so can we talk about this later?" Wanya said trying desperately to get the topic off (the obviously scared) Miyu.

'Thanks Wanya, I owe you big-time…' Miyu thought through a wave of relief.

"Uh yeah…" Kanata said taking his hands off of Miyu's trembling shoulders. "What does it say, Wanya?" He asked curiously.

The pet-sitter read the front of the envelope with widened eyes. "It says…'The Opportunity Of A Lifetime'…" He said.

What could it be?

Wanya opened the envelope. And it said…

"Oh my gosh! Miyu-san, Kanata-kun! You guys are on 'Lucky Three'!!" Wanya yelled. "You were chosen from a raffle!!"

"What?!" The two said in unison. "That's IMPOSSIBLE, we didn't join any raffle!"

"Oops…" Wanya turned pale. "I-I think I did…" He swallowed.

"Oh…no way! What the hell did you sign us up for?!" Kanata yelled furiously.

"I think it was when I thought I was going to get free dumplings…I was supposed to sign-up a couple…so I did…and in the end…the only thing I got was a gold star…" Wanya said dramatically while recalling what happened. "I thought that was it…so I left…"

Miyu felt kind of sorry for Wanya because she suddenly remembered what Kanata could to him…but Miyu also remembered what Wanya could do to him…

Miyu grinned.

"What are you smiling about Miyu?" Wanya asked with a freaked-out tone. She was after all, making a rather evil face. Wanya thought she was exacting revenge on him…

"Nothing." Miyu said flatly. "So…what're we going to do about this?"

"Wanya! This is _your_ fault anyway. Go fix it!" Kanata was really angry now…

"Y-yes Kanata-kun!" Wanya morphed back to his human form, and went for the door, carrying baby Luu with him. (I don't know how he managed to get Luu, but that's that.)

And now, they're alone.

"Kanata, what are you so mad about?" Miyu asked.

"What if Wanya signed up for something different! What if he signed us up for something dangerous? We're lucky we were just in for some game show!" Kanata's arms were flinging in the air as he explained. He was really mad. "What if something bad happened to you?"

'_To me?_' Miyu was rather shocked by his sudden bolt. She blushed.

"You would never understand what I'm talking about…" Kanata said. "You've never lost anyone important to you…" He murmured more to himself rather than to anyone else.

"What was that you just said? I didn't catch it…" Miyu said rather absent-mindedly.

"It was nothing…" Kanata had just realized what he said. He turned around and headed towards his room. "Go do your homework already…" He ordered like he usually does.

"H-hey wait, Kanata!" Miyu involuntarily ran after Kanata. He turned around with a surprised expression.

"Ah! I'm sorry…I didn't mean to—" Miyu was interrupted by Kanata.

"What's bothering you, Miyu?" Kanata asked.

Here we go again…

"Nothi—"

"No, it's not _nothing!_ There's something bothering you, and I want to know what it is, and I want to know now!" He demanded.

And then, unexpectedly, tears started to run down Miyu's cheeks. (it's corny, I know. But please just continue reading…)

"Well you see…" Miyu started.

She explained everything. Every crummy little detail. Including the e-mail, even the part when she was relieved—scratch that—_very_ relieved about the fact that Andy never showed. She really wasn't sure why she didn't want to face them…but nevertheless, she knew there would come a time that she'd have to, right?

"That's it? That's what's bothering you? Why didn't you just tell me that earlier?" Kanata sounded pretty amused.

Miyu was downright embarrassed. "Then maybe I never should've told you!" Miyu yelled.

'_He's so inconsiderate! I thought for once he would actually care about me, but he was only that way because he wanted to know my secret!' _Miyu thought angrily while marching to her room. Kanata followed her while apologizing (for the sake of apologizing), but Miyu only slammed the door to his face.

"Hey Miyu, I'm really sorry…" Kanata said. This time, Miyu was sure it was genuine. And when she opened her door to give him a piece of her mind, he'd already gone his room.

For some reason, Miyu was hoping that he'd still be there. She was hurt. She solemnly closed the door.

Two hours later…

"Miyu-san! Kanata-kun!" Wanya suddenly bolted from the door. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't do anything…the people from the stand only told me to have you guys at the Studio this Saturday…or else they would arrest me for breaking the contract…" He yelled, panicked.

"What?" Miyu and Kanata said in unison.

"You _have_ to join the show…or else they would take me into custody…" Wanya said dramatically, not that this whole situation wasn't dramatic enough…

…oooooooooooooooooooo…

Uh-oh. What's gonna happen? It seems that they would have to join in, right? What's Kanata going to do? How's Christine going to react? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Find out in my next chappy! You wanna know? I'll give you a clue! The next chapter has something to do with Christine Hanakomachi, and her jealousy. I wonder what she's going to do…

Byee.


	4. Chapter 3 Part II

Chapter Three point Five: Misunderstandings

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated for the last.. few months or so. I guess I've lost all my readers :( But anyway, here's my latest chapter. I hope there would still be someone somewhere, willing to read this garbage. Hm, I'm pretty sure my writing style has improved a little over time. So I hope you'd think the wait would be worth it all. Reviews please ! :D

- - - - - - - - - -

Kanata sighed, and put his hand over his face. "I guess we have no choice now, do we?" He said with a surprisingly calm tone. "Sheesh, I'm going to bed." Then he stormed off to his room.

"I'm so sorry, Miyu-san," The pet-sitter said with regret evident on his face. "I shouldn't have been as careless as I was," He humbly bowed his head in apology. "I hope you'd be able to forgive me soon," Wanya said.

"Wanya.." Miyu used her most gentle tone. "It's okay, I forgive you." Wanya looked up at Miyu with joy in his eyes. "And I'm sure Kanata would forgive you too," She smiled at the pet-sitter. "And anyway, it might be real fun! Being with a celebrity and all," Miyu continued cheerfully.

"Oh, Miyu-san!" Wanya kneeled, and wrapped his arms tightly around Miyu's waist. "You're so kind," Miyu felt her sweater getting soaked in with his tears. "Thank you! I promise nothing like this would ever happen again as long as I live," He remorsed.

The dramatic little thing.

"Yeah!" Miyu agreed. "Uh, Wanya, please get up. This is really embarassing.." Miyu said blushing a little. Wanya suddenly realized his position, and immediately got up.

"S-sorry Miyu-san!" _Sorry_ seems to be the Word Of The Day today. "I-if you don't mind, I'll just go over to Luu's room to check up on him," He bowed again, transformed into his normal (A/N: Haha, 'normal'.) form, and went on his way.

Miyu was now all alone in the hallway. She looked at the clock.

_'Wow, 11 pm already. What an exciting day today was..' _Miyu thought. Suddenly remembering her previous dilemma. _'Shoot. I totally forgot about Andrew,'_ She unconsciously started walking towards Kanata's room, then suddenly snapped out of it right when she was in front of his door. _'What the? Why would I want to go inside that jerk's room?' _She thought angrily. Miyu sighed. _'I'd better get some sleep. It's so late already,' _Then suddenly, the door slid open. Kanata peered out with a worried expression;

"K-Kanata!" Miyu said, surprised.

"Is something still bothering you?" He asked. Miyu looked away.

"Even if there was, you would just make fun of me if I told you," She said acidly, and turned away.

"Sorry." Kanata said. Yet _another_ apology. Miyu looked at him. "I'm sorry if I make fun of you," He continued. "It's not like I mean to do it. I guess it's just how I am," Kanata took one step closer to Miyu. "I'm just not used to worrying about anyone like this that's why I react this way." He looked away, aware and embarrassed of how red his face was turning.

_'He's worried about me?' _Miyu was deeply touched by his words. She sighed again.

"Really?" She didn't know what else to say. "I should apologize, too" Miyu said. "All this time I've been acting so selfishly, just getting angry all the time, not even thinking of the other person's feelings," She added thoughtfully.

Kanata smiled. A cute, boyish kind of smile. "Okay, that's enough mushy talk." He said, returning to his normal self. But somehow kinder. "Tell me what's wrong." He turned serious.

"Well, I just don't know what to do!" Miyu practically yelled. "What if Andrew _does_ show? What do I say? What do I do? What if he asks me to go back?" She just kept going on and on, and Kanata was listening. _Really_ listening.

"To go back?" Kanata echoed.

"I don't want to go back there anymore," Miyu felt tears stinging her eyes, and blurring her vision, so she lolled her head back slightly to stop them from coming out. "I like it better here," She continued. "Please. Tell me what to do,"

Kanata was quiet for a moment. He was letting everything sink in.

"Mama.. Papa.." Luu flew into Miyu's arms, then looked at both of them worriedly. Perhaps he thought they were fighting.

"Luu.. I didn't notice you come out of your room," Miyu said gently. "Are you hungry?"

Luu shook is his head. "Did we wake you?" It was Kanata who asked. Luu shook his head again.

"Miyu, it's late. We'd better go to bed now," Kanata stated. "We'll talk about this in the morning," He said. "So just go to sleep, and don't worry about that Andrew guy. We'll find a way to solve things when it happens, okay?" His tone was so reassuring.

"Okay then," Miyu said. Kanata turned and walked towards his room, "Oh, and Kanata.." Miyu called out.

"Hm?" He looked at Miyu. She looked so happy.

"Thanks." She said. His heart leaped. She looked so pretty when she smiled like that.

"Sure, anytime." His cheeks reddened a little. "Good night, Miyu."

"Good night." Miyu replied and started to walk to her room with Luu still in her arms. "Hey, Luu. Do you want to sleep beside mama tonight?" She asked, a little amused of how normal it is for her now to be called mama.

Luu nodded happily.

When Miyu got to her room, she fixed her futon with her left hand, and carried Luu with her right. Then she carefully put Luu down, and made sure he was comfortable. She hummed him a lullaby, and patiently waited for him to sleep. She followed.

_The next day.._

"Rise and shine, sunshine!" Kanata yelled at the sleeping Miyu. "Don't want to be late now, honey," He continued.

Miyu suddenly sat up. "Luu?! Where's Luu?" She asked. Kanata squatted in front of Miyu, and tapped her head. "Luu woke up earlier than you, idiot," He said flatly.

Miyu stared blankly at Kanata. "Baka."

All of a sudden, Kanata started laughing. "W-what's so funny?!" Miyu asked defensively.

Kanata wiped a teardrop that developed in his eye caused by too much laughter. "Nothing," He said. "Now get up already, sleepy head" He teased. "And don't trip on your way," He said with a smirk. Then he stood up, and exited Miyu's room. Then Luu came flying in.

"Mama!" Luu said with a big hug.

"Good morning Luu," Miyu said as she stood up.

And the rest goes on as follows:

Eating breakfast _together_. Washing the dishes _together._ Brushing their teeth _together._ And dressing up _together._

"Bye Kanata-kun, Miyu-san!" Wanya waved from the doorway. "Have a great day!"

"Ja ne!" The two said in unison.

_- - - - - - - - - -_

Sorry about that. I just _had_ to continue that scene. I'll update this in a jiffy, I promise! So please review! Ja ne!

- Saki


End file.
